Blood
by SuperMeowPie
Summary: Everyone has a past no matter how concealed. Tsuna finds Fuuta's file by accident and finds out he and Fran are brothers! Now he's bent on making them get along. Some OOC, incest, cussing, crack pairings/yaoi. Pairings: Certain All27, 2x26, Certain All26.
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first story inspired by _What I Learned From Bianchi-nee_ by Moe99. I don't own anything.

Summary: Everyone has a past, no matter how concealed. Tsuna stumbles upon Fuuta's file doing a favor for Nono and makes a shocking discovery: Fuuta and Fran are blood related brothers! Now Tsuna's bent on getting them together because no matter how bad your relationship is, family needs to stick together. Will he be able to do it? Of course, he's Vongola's fucking Decimo!

Warning: Some OOC, incest, cussing, and crack pairings/yaoi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – That Damn File Started it All<p>

Normal P.O.V

Tsuna stared at the open file on the floor. He was in Nono's office, picking up a folder about the ten-year-bazooka for him, when he had yet another clumsy moment and knocked the file cabinet down, making all the files fall out. He made quick work shoving them back in and setting beside the file he was looking for and only stopped when he spotted that one open folder. He would have just slapped it closed and throw it in the cabinet if it didn't have a picture of his 'little brother', a picture of Fuuta.

Tsuna knew it was wrong to go through people's personal stuff and he didn't enjoy it when Reborn did it to him, but his curiosity won him over and he picked up the file. It seemed that the whole filed was dedicated to the little boy and included various information such as medical and school records, likes and dislikes, the whole shebang. He was about to close it when he flipped the page and it had a little summary of Fuuta's origin that read:

**Born January 11****th****, XXXX to the Strano Famiglia that is allied with the Vongola Famiglia. The clan died out years ago after a horrible massacre leaving only three surviving members: his younger brother, grandmother, and himself.**

'_Massacre?_' Tsuna thought, feeling his heart clench. '_Poor Fuuta, at least it didn't take everybody._' Tsuna closed the folder and placed in carefully in the cabinet. '_A grandmother…..and a baby brother…Why isn't Fuuta with them now?_' Tsuna asked himself, picking up the rest of the folders and dumping them in the cabinet before slamming it closed. He picked up the folder on the ten-year-bazooka and got up, spotting a shining black laptop on Nono's desk. '_I bet that has much more information than that folder._' Tsuna thought, walking behind the desk and sitting down. '_Maybe….I could just take a little peek._' Without truly thinking, he pressed the power button on the side of the laptop, bringing it to life. He waited until it showed the Windows sign in thing. The icon was a picture of a younger Tsuna being held by a younger Xanxus. Tsuna did a double take. '_I do __not__ remember being held by that psychopath._' He thought before clicking on the password input box.

Tsuna thought for a moment, what would Nono put for his password? His username was Vongola, making Tsuna sure that it wasn't that. It would be much too obvious. He typed in 'Ninth' and got rejected and tried 'Nono', getting the same response. '_What would he use?_' Tsuna asked himself before his eyes drifted back up to the picture. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. '_I swear to God, if my guess is correct….._' Tsuna shook his head and typed in 'Tsu-kun and Xanxus' and got accepted. Tsuna's eye twitched. '_Nono…._' Tsuna thought before sighing. Windows opened up and he went down to business searching the files on the computer. Nono and Reborn probably thought he was lost but that wouldn't buy him much time. Nono would soon get worried and Reborn would get impatient. They would probably be calling his cell in twenty minutes and he'd have to say he was going to the bathroom. Tsuna hoped that Reborn couldn't read minds over the phone.

Tsuna found that most of the files were named and organized, but had a password lock on all of them. He didn't bother with most and saw some folders without names. '_Maybe this is it._' Tsuna said, clicking one file and typing a series of suspected passwords, all of which were rejected. '_Damn! What is it?_' Tsuna screamed in his head, pulling at his hair. He told himself to calm down and think; to let his Hyper Intuition take over. For a moment everything in the room was still as he thought before his hands shakily typed 'Strano'. His heart stopped when he got accepted, a whole damn folder dedicated to the family, what the hell is up with that?

He scanned the inner file that had many smaller files in it, none were labeled but none needed a password. '_We need to get better security._' Tsuna realized before highlighting the whole inner file and clicking the 'email to' option and sent them to his email. Then exited out of everything and shut down just in time for Reborn's call. "Dame-Tsuna, where are you?" Reborn demanded sounding a bit ticked off. "I-I was just looking for the bathroom!" Tsuna exclaimed, feigning a perfect amount of uneasiness. "Hn, you can pee on your own time, Dame-Tsuna. Bring the folder over at once so we can start the meeting." Reborn hung up after that and Tsuna sighed. He got up, snatched the folder and walked out the room.

'_Reborn's a bad influence on me._' he thought, walking down the hallway. '_And he's too good of a teacher._' Tsuna turned the corner and saw Reborn, now in adult form since the end of the Arcobaleno Battle a year ago, leaning on the door to the meeting room. '_He's taught me to lie so well I can trick even him._' As Tsuna passed him into the meeting room, Reborn leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You may be able to trick me, but I can still read your mind." Tsuna cursed in his mind, Reborn had caught him and later they'll have a talk. Tsuna would have to tell a half truth. He would have to say he was too embarrassed to tell Reborn he was late because he had to pick up the folders he knocked over while think the same thing.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't sure if Reborn bought what he told him but he left him alone in his room and his Hyper Intuition didn't sense any bugs or cameras left behind so he decided it was safe, for now. Tsuna pulled out his laptop, a gift from Nana for doing better in school, and logged in. He went to his email account and clicked on the inbox that was blinking, signaling that he had mail. Tsuna was surprised that he had two new emails and clicked the one he didn't send. His body filled with dread as he read the message. It was from Reborn.<p>

**Dame-Tsuna,**

**Don't be snooping around in other people's business. It won't be good for you or anyone else. You're lucky that no one saw you and that I was kind enough to wipe the tapes of you reading that file and the laptop of your finger prints. There's no point in you getting into the Strano family's business.**

**Don't be stupid,**

**Reborn**

'_Damn,_' Tsuna thought. '_Should have lied better._' He thought about sending Reborn a message back. One that told him he needed to know everything about Fuuta seeing as he was like his little brother and that his Hyper Intuition was urging him to do this. But then that same intuition told him no. That's a bad idea, it said. You shouldn't do that, not just yet, it told him. If you tell him that he'll take this over himself and it will be under _his _terms, not _ours_. Ours. Tsuna rubbed his temples. '_I'm going crazy, it's like there's two people in my head._' Tsuna thought. '_But there is._' a voice said, shocking Tsuna. He looked around for the source. '_Well…actually three._' another, less deep voice said. '_Who are you?_' Tsuna asked, looking up even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see them.

'_Well, __we've__ spoken before, Decimo. It's me, your ancestor, Primo, but you may call me Giotto._' the first voice, Giotto, said. '_We__ haven't spoken though._' the second voice said. '_I'm your other self. You're Hyper Dying Will self, to make things easier, I've been using your full name in reference to myself. Call me Tsunayoshi, please._' Tsuna shook his head. '_I've gone insane._' he thought. '_No, no! That is not the case._' Giotto said. '_Though you're the only descendant I've spoken to directly, all the Vongola bosses have spoken to their other selves before. Even me._' Tsuna slapped his hand on his face. '_Then my whole family's crazy?_' Tsuna thought, groaning a bit.

'_Must you be so negative, Self?_' That was Tsunayoshi. (**1**)

'_Yes, actually, I do. And what's this 'our' terms? Who says I'll do anything you tell me to do?_'

'_Decimo, Tsunayoshi and I both want the same thing as you. All three of us believe family is most important._'

'_Well I kind of got that. I mean, that's what you were all about when you were alive and if Tsunayoshi is any part of me he'll care about the same things I do. What I mean is why should I listen to you?_'

'_Self, here's how this body sharing goes. You're the Voice of Compassion, I'm the Voice of Aggression, and Giotto is the Voice of Reason. Together we will govern Vongola and keep track of our people's survival and happiness in perfect harmony._'

'_You make it sound like we're playing a game._'

'_Life is a game, Decimo, and only the smartest players win._ _Fortunately for us we are all very intelligent, now read the information you got from Nono. I haven't heard of this 'Strano' family before so it must be young._'

Tsuna decided it was best to just play along and clicked on the next email. '_Before you go into any of that let's make a system you can access from any computer, that way we don't need this specific computer when we need information and only we will know how to get in. Reborn may know about it though._' Tsunayoshi said before guiding Tsuna in a step-by-step plan to make a system so ingenious that it was _literally _illegal in some countries. When it was finally done, Tsuna saved all the files into it logging out of the system and clicking on one of the folders in his email. '_Remember to delete this after you read and, once you're finished looking over what you need at the moment, clear your history and wipe your hard drive of everything suspicious. Leave some stuff behind just in case. If someone sees it's completely cleared they'll get suspicious._' Giotto warned, making Tsuna wonder how a ghost that's over 400 years old knows tech talk.

The folder Tsuna clicked had several documents in it. He clicked the very first one and saw that there was a header that stated 'Strano Family Information up to February 4th, XXXX'. '_Jackpot._' Tsuna said to Giotto and Tsunayoshi who agreed. Tsuna looked over the document reading the starting paragraph:

**Created in the 1800's, this family was (and still is in some forms) Vongola's most trusted group of informants and illusionists. Though flame types varied slightly throughout the family, the main flames are Mist, Cloud, and Sky (though only the most promising members were gifted with Sky Flames). The first Don, Strano Primo, was Caine de la Stella, a smart man with the ability to speak to the stars.**

Tsuna did a double take when he saw a picture of a painting of Strano Primo. '_It's Fuuta!_' he exclaimed to Giotto and Tsunayoshi. '_Hm, I must admit. It does look a lot like our little friend though I don't think you should be surprised. You resemble me a lot, don't you?_' Giotto said. Tsuna thought about it for a moment before responding. '_Yeah, I guess you're right._' Tsuna said, before scrolling down to read the next bit.

**Together, he and his wife ruled Italy's information network and streams as well as the illusionist population since his wife, Elliott Fleur-de la Stella, was the greatest illusionist of her time.**

Tsuna squinted at the picture. Like the picture of Strano Primo, he found something familiar in this person's face. Strano Primo looked exactly like Ten-Years-Later Fuuta except with black hair and blue eyes. Elliott had short pale blonde hair that went to her shoulders and red eyes. She was pale with pink lips spread in a small, lady-like smile. '_She looks familiar._' Tsunayoshi observed, making Tsuna nod. '_How odd, even I agree._' Giotto said, frowning in Tsuna's mind. They decided to just move on to the last bit at the end of the document.

**After their long, growing rule over the world's information network and illusionist, the family was attacked in the year XXXX, by several rivaled families in a sneak attack. Since the family was small with only 14,000 members, they were slaughtered after a week of war. The only surviving members left being the two remaining possible heirs of ages 1 and 2 months and Strano Sesto, their grandmother.**

'_It doesn't say who the boys' names are._' Tsuna said/thought, disappointed. '_Don't be discouraged. Search harder, we know Fuuta is the one year old, let's find the two month old._' Giotto said. Tsuna nodded slightly and exited out the document before clicking another document. It was more information on Fuuta. Tsuna scanned the document for word of his brother's name or even his grandmother's but it didn't mention them by name. He exited out and searched the other documents, keeping it in his mind that the document on Fuuta stated his was living with him now, meaning it was frequently updated. He was going to give up after one last document and was glad, later, that he picked the last document on the right instead of the left. The document was named 'Other Potential Heir to the Strano Family'. Tsuna literally did a happy jig.

He skipped all the words that would have prepared him for the picture he was looking for. Tsuna did his third double take of the day looking at the picture. '_That's__, where Elliott is familiar!_' Tsunayoshi mused while Tsuna stared speechlessly. It was a picture of younger Fran, squatting by the river in wet, loose fitting clothes and his apple hat. '_**FRAN!**_' Tsuna screamed in his mind, clutching his head. '_They act so different! They __cannot__ be brothers._' Giotto disagreed. '_He may have a softer side when it comes to his brother._' Giotto said. Tsuna scrolled down to the 'Relationships' section and read up on his relationship with Fuuta. It was a tiny piece of text, not even a paragraph, with few words but explained everything.

**Because of differing personalities and interests, the two cannot stand each other. Their relationship is the reason his brother travels instead of living with his family.**

Tsuna was going to read more but he heard the door start to open and quickly exited out of everything and deleting the message from his email. While he was clearing his history he asked Giotto to think for his incase it was Reborn who understood and agreed. He then wiped the hard drive with the help of Tsunayoshi and pulled up a random manga site just as Reborn closed in on him. Reborn looked at the screen and pointed Leon in gun form at him. Tsuna's heart stopped and he squealed, believing he was caught. "HIEEE!" he squealed scooting away from the gun as Giotto started saying Tsuna like things. '_Wh-What the…But I haven't done anything!_' Giotto exclaimed, imitating Tsuna's voice perfectly. Reborn pulled his fedora down. "Dame-Tsuna, why aren't you studying your Italian? That's one of the reasons the family came here together, so you could learn." Reborn said. '_Aw, crap._' Giotto said, still using Tsuna's 'voice'. "Study, _now_, or I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened, throwing a Rosetta Stone box set at Tsuna. "And, for slacking off, you may only speak in Italian, French, or English the whole time we're here." After that, Reborn was off, slamming the door closed behind him.

Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, and Giotto all sighed. '_That was so close._' Tsuna thought. '_Yeah, you better start learning those languages. You can get on our system later in a library or something and do your research._' Tsunayoshi replied. '_Yes, I enjoy those languages and the cultures behind them. When you master the languages, Tsuna, was must have a conversation in one._' Giotto said cheerily as Tsuna opened up the box set.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's P.O.V<p>

I woke up the next day, completely exhausted. I stayed up the whole night learning how to speak Italian and, with the help and full support of Giotto and Tsunayoshi, succeeded in being able to hold a decent conversation. I took a shower and put on white shirt, an orange hoodie, jeans, and some black and orange converse. After I was fully dressed I walked out of my room with my backpack on my back, I needed it for the library excuse Tsunayoshi made up yesterday. I walked down stairs toward the front door and was going to make it before being stopped at the top of the stairs. "Tsuna-nii!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to see Fuuta running up to me. "Where are you going?" he asked. '_I'm going to go learn about your brother that you hate in hopes of bringing you together._' I thought, smiling. "I'm going to study at the library." I said, inwardly flinching at my own half-lie. "Can I come with you? I want to check out a book Haru-nii told me reminds her of me." Fuuta asked. I thought about if it was a good idea to allow him to come and asked Tsunayoshi and Giotto. '_He'd find it suspicious if you say no._' Tsunayoshi said. I nodded in my head and outside. "Sure." I said, grabbing his hand.

We were about to leave when I heard the click of a gun. I spun around and placed myself in front of Fuuta to see Reborn standing in front of us. "R-Reborn!" I shouted. What did he want now? "Where do you think you're going, Dame-Tsuna? It's rude to leave when you have guests." Reborn said, smirking. My eyebrows furrowed, what did he mean by 'guests'? "What are you talking about?" I asked, before hearing two unique, blood chilling laughs. Varia and the Kokuyo Gang stepped out from behind Reborn with Fuuta's little brother, Fran, in between them. I felt Fuuta's grip tighten on my hand and I saw a little flicker of _something _in Fran's eyes. "Heh, you're here too, de la Stella? I thought they usually leave the babies at home with Maman." Fran said, making Fuuta frown and glare at him. "Stupid, I'm older than you. If I'm a baby then you're a double baby." Fuuta snapped back, shocking me. I've never seen him say anything like that. "You're not older than me anymore. I'm ten now." Fran replied. "**VOI! **Since when?" Squalo shouted, he obviously didn't hear anything about this. Fuuta rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, you're ten….under Kazoe. You're only still only nine, stupid." he said.

Fran and Fuuta then engaged in a glaring contest that was broken up by two laughs. "Ushishi~! Froggy's mad!" Bel laughed, pointing at Fran. "Kufufu~! Yes, I'm surprised as well." Mukuro agreed. "So what are you doing here, Fleur?" Fuuta asked, ignoring the two comments. "Same as you, de la Stella. I'm here for business." Fran replied. '_Fleur? De la Stella? They talk as if they're from two different families!_' I thought, letting Giotto and Tsunayoshi hear. "What is your relationship with this brat, Fran?" a cursed released Mammon asked. "He's my dumb, short, weak older brother." Fran answered, looking up at the man (**2**). Fuuta twitched. "I'm smarter _and __**taller**_ than you!" he shouted. "Everyone would be able to see that you're really short if it wasn't for that hat!" Everyone looked at Fran's head. "Come to think of it, that thing _is _pretty big….." Levi said. Fran didn't turn to look at him but snapped at him, creating a real illusion of a rabid raccoon clawing his face. "Okay, you're taller. But you're still weaker, less talented, less handsome…..the list goes on and on, stupid brother." Fran said, making Fuuta growl.

Fuuta looked like he was going to say something back when Reborn held up his hand. "Let's save this for a later time. We have more important matter to attend to." Reborn said. "We called you all here because of suspicious activity on the net. There seems to be a new system that our people couldn't tap into." Outside, I was just surprised, like everyone else. Inside, I was _freaking the __**fuck **__**out**_! Please, I begged God, don't tell me it's mine. "It's called Orange Elixir." Aw, crap.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope that's long enough and of course I hope you liked it.<p>

Footnotes:

**1. **To distinguish who is who when I don't say who it is just know that Giotto calls Tsuna Decimo and Tsunayoshi calls Tsuna Self.

**2. **Yes, in this story Mammon is a boy. I've gotten used to think Mammon's a boy and didn't know that it was a huge debate on if Mammon was a girl or boy between fans until I checked the forums on .

Me: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. If anyone still wants to read my work, please go there and read my bio.

Tsuna walked down the street

He got chased by a dog.

He was saved by a hot guy.

They fell in love.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. If anyone still wants to read my work, please go there and read my bio.

Tsuna walked down the street

He got chased by a dog.

He was saved by a hot guy.

They fell in love.

The End


End file.
